


Family Tree

by SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Relationships: Max "Mozzie" Goose/Lozza Goose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Family Tree

The loud growl of Max’s dirt bikes rumbling up the drive sent the children into a roar of hyperactivity. They scrambled out of the house and onto the porch, their sparkling eyes watching the dirt trail race forward. From behind them, Tori and Grace followed to see what the daredevils managed to find in a last second scramble. 

“Well I’ll be damned. They managed to find a decent tree.” Gridlock laughed as she watched the two bikes raced to keep up with the other next to it. 

The most precarious of idea to transport a six foot tall tree was unfolding. Rather than take a truck, Max and James insisted on using two dirt bikes. The sizable evergreen lay over the back of both bikes, held by thin ropes to the back of the bikes’ seats. If either man went to far ahead or fell behind, not only would they wipe out, but the tree would no doubt be stripped of all its prickly pines. 

It was a wave of relief for the family when the two stopped in front of the house, all three in one piece. Mozzie removed his helmet, “Told ya’ it’d work! No one knows these bikes like I do.”

“Yeah, yeah. I was more concerned when you began eyeing the one twice this size.” James unsheathed his survival knife and cut the ropes. “What do you ladies think?” The men stood the tree upright.

“Trying to compensate for something, boys?” Grace said flatly, resulting in Gridlock nearly spitting out the drink she had just taken. 

"Come on now, Grace." Mozzie pouted, "You can't be mean like that today, it's Christmas Eve eve."

Dokkaebi rolled her eyes, her head shaking in disbelief as she could hold back a smile, "Not exactly a real big deal, Goose."

Tori wiped her mouth before speaking, “Come on, Max is right. After all, we are lucky they found anything good this late in the season." Gridlock clapped her hands together before speaking again, "Right, now let’s get that tree in the house. I know all the little ones are dying to get to work.”  
\------  
The children squealed and jumped with excitement, each one asking if they could place the star or hang a certain ornament their little minds could vaguely recall.

Lozza raised her hand in the air, a small gesture the household learned. A sign to lower their voices and allow the one raising it to speak, “You will all get the chance to decorate the tree. However, since Hannah is a first time guest at our home, she will put the star up. Understood?” All the children nodded, despite Mozzie being the military man, Lozza seemed to instill more order among the household.

The small hoard of kids ran off out into the front yard to continue with their game of hide and seek, a chance for the adults to fluff out the tree.

“I don’t know how you do it Lozza. So many kids with both Max and Tori gone for extended periods of time.” Dokkaebi rubbed her neck as she watched the little monsters run like a pack of wolves. “I’d lose my mind and end up selling them all.”

Letting out an amused chuckle, Lozza looked over to Grace, “Simply put if you can deal with Max’s antics, a child is ten times easier. Plus just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’ve completely lost my love for adrenaline. Nor the 'Mom' stare.” 

“Alright! Let’s start making the house feel Christmasy!” Smoke bellowed out as he turned on the radio in the living room, finding the channel exclusively playing Christmas carols.

Lozza nodded to James’s comment, “Tori, Grace. Do you mind helping me grab the boxes of decor out of the shed?” Both of the ladies agreed following close behind her. “Hannah, did you want to come along as well, dear?” Hannah merely nodded before following the trio out.  
\----------  
Lozza led the way back in the house as Tori, Grace and Hannah brought in a few boxes filled to the brim with Christmas decor. From store bought ornaments, to some that looked to be passed down from generation to generation. Each of the boxes was placed in the middle of the room as the children swarmed like a flock of vultures.

Dokkaebi quickly jumped away, still not liking the idea of children getting close to her, despite how much time she had been spending with them. “Little gremlins.” Dusting off her pants, she walked over to the table Mozzie and Smoke sat at. “Ever thought of using a condom, Max?”

Smoke was unable to hold his laugh as Mozzie was less than amused, “You would think you’d have some tolerance for kids.”

“Look, I’ve been mostly around you and your *teenage* daughter. These little rugrats are a whole different league.” Grace sat back in her chair before turning back to watch the raid commencing on the holiday decor. 

It wasn’t long before Gridlock had to escape the fray and join the others at the table. “Like a pack of dingos when they want to be, ay Maxie?”  
“They have a little too much of that Goose blood if you ask me.” Smoke smiled smugly as handed Gridlock a canned drink.

“There is nothing wrong with that! Just more unstoppable forces.”  
\-------  
Smoke winced as he glanced back over at the tree, “Bless those kids’ hearts, Goose, but that tree is the most hideous thing I have seen all year.” Turning to face Mozzie, Smoke smiled as he caught Grace’s stifled laugh.

Mozzie chuckled as he nodded, “It is. But I’m going to let you in on a little secret,” Sitting up right, he leaned in close to the others who mimicked his action, “It does not spread beyond the four of us, got it?” Glancing around the table he got affirmative nods before speaking again, “I may let the kids decorate the tree at first, but when they go to bed, I completely start over. Because let’s be honest,” All four looked at the tree before going back into their huddle, “They make a crap tree.”

Gridlock snickered, “At least they try, Maxie.” Leaning back in her chair, she looked back at the tree. A pained look crossed her face again, “Bless their little souls.”


End file.
